


Nico

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn, gay porn, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: David pulls his phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans and sit up against the pillows. Patrick leans up to see more.“I’m sending you my logins for CockyBoys.”





	Nico

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt fill for the [Schitt’s Creek Kink Meme](https://sullymygoodname.dreamwidth.org/8144.html) prompt: _Patrick watches gay porn._
> 
> Enjoy!

“What, _never_?” says David as he rubs a hand over Patrick’s bare shoulder. 

It’s warm in Stevie’s apartment, but Patrick still feels the need to pull the blanket to his chin. He’s too bare beneath it, not yet at the comfort level to be so completely vulnerable around David, even if there are waves of trust and desire radiating from him. 

“Never,” Patrick confirms, scratching his stubble against the soft cotton of the pillow. 

“You’ve never watched gay porn…?” David repeats again.

Patrick sighs and rolls onto his back, eyes averting to the ceiling. God, how can he feel embarrassed talking about this? Less than twenty minutes ago he had a mouth full of David’s cock, David’s strong hands in his hair as he bucked into Patrick’s mouth, coming hard and bringing a flooding conclusion to Patrick’s first blowjob. 

David couldn’t believe Patrick had been so thorough at dick sucking without watching at least _one_ porno. 

“I don’t think you’re quite grasping this whole repressed thing,” Patrick laughs airily. Humour is always a great defence mechanism, and David seems to pick up on it. 

He shifts closer, slinging one of his legs over Patrick’s, a brilliant shock of warmth.

“Have you ever wanted to?” David asks softly, chin resting gently on Patrick’s shoulder. 

Patrick turns to study David’s face. There’s no teasing in his smile, just genuine curiosity. He rewards David, bumping their noses together sweetly. 

“Yeah,” he answers honestly. “I think in the past I was probably afraid to, subconsciously. I wasn’t into straight porn so I just figured I wasn’t into porn. I didn’t think about why I wasn’t into it.” 

A hand comes to rest against Patrick’s chest, fingers feathering over the skin. David hums in thought for a moment. 

“You should watch some,” he finally says. 

“Now?” Patrick asks, brief panic flashing behind his eyes. 

David smiles softly and shakes his head against Patrick’s shoulder. “No. That’s something you should explore for yourself first.”

“Oh.” Patrick tries not to sound so relieved, but fails miserably.

When David rolls away, Patrick immediately misses the warmth of his body. He watches as David pulls his phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans and sit up against the pillows. Patrick leans up to see more. 

“I’m sending you my logins for CockyBoys.”

“CockyBoys?” Patrick parrots. 

“Yeah, it’s a subscription gay porn site. They’ve got great videos. You can search through all the pornstars bios, pick someone you like the look of and watch everything they’ve been in.”

Patrick watches David’s thumbs quickly copy a link and paste it into a message box. Two seconds later, Patrick’s phone vibrates. 

“Thanks,” he says, quiet but genuine. 

David grins and leans down to kiss him, open mouthed and comforting. “Have fun.”

***

It’s almost two weeks later when Patrick finally gets the chance to make use of the logins. David’s repaying Stevie’s help around the store with polar bear shots and Ray is picking up photography equipment in Elmdale, so the universe has generously granted him a few hours alone in an empty house. 

Patrick showers when he arrives home, purposely choosing to ignore the erection that tries desperately to form as he scrubs himself down with body wash from the store, thinking about how different it smells on David’s skin when Patrick sucks on his neck during makeout sessions. 

He tries to not think about David’s strong hands and how elegantly they move. He tries not to think about the way David tilts his head back when he moans or how he gasps Patrick’s name when they’re pressed maddeningly close. 

He tries and he fails, eventually flipping the shower to cold until the sting of it drowns out the thoughts. 

*

As Patrick paces around his room collecting bits of laundry, he eyes his laptop each time he walks by. It’s as if he can feel himself being pulled back towards it, like something is watching him, toying with him. The thought flirts with him for a while, his phone containing David’s message practically burning a hole in the pocket of his sweatpants. 

With a defeated sigh, Patrick drops an armful of balled up socks into the hamper before snatching up his laptop from the dresser. Heading for the bed, crawls beneath the sheets and sets the laptop on his knees. 

He takes a breath, steadies himself and pulls open the lid. 

*

God, Patrick had no idea guys like this actually existed outside of Hollywood. Tall and toned, faces all sharp corners and angles, eyes smouldering as they stare out at him from the webpage. He’s the one fully clothes but he feels naked beneath their gaze, like they’re already undressing him. 

Patrick swallows, his mouth getting dryer as he scrolls through the first page of Adonis bodies in every skin tone imaginable. They’re all gorgeous. Fuck. 

Unsurprisingly, the guy that catches Patrick’s attention is tall with thick dark hair styled up to a quiff, and long full eyebrows. He’s taller than David, younger and slightly darker skinned but, yeah. Patrick definitely has a _type_. He likes that he has a type. 

Nico. Patrick likes the name and even whispers it to himself just to hear how it sounds. Nico stares out at Patrick with a smirk, like he can see Patrick looking, studying him from his lush hair to his thick cock that strains against his six pack. 

**Meet Nico**  
_Tall & handsome New Yorker Nico Leon has a sweet, loving & somewhat shy demeanor but he's actually adventurous & uninhibited sexually. And as he says, "the dirtier the better". He enjoys all the sensual pleasures of sex and also loves to be used and manhandled. There's no guessing what he likes and what he's feeling during sex because Nico is both verbal and vocal. For those who like intuitive, genuinely responsive and expressive sex partners Nico is a dream come true. _

Patrick hums, interested, and clicks on the videos. 

*

There’s the option of headphones but Patrick doesn’t want to risk not hearing the empty house around him. Instead he sets the volume low, so he can only just hear the men on screen as they lay against each other talking. 

Patrick is surprised. Unsure as to why, he’d half expected for the video to start right in the middle of a graphic fuck, but instead Nico and his lighter haired, more slender partner lay in each other’s arms, smiling and talking. They look happy. 

Nico rolls slowly on top of his partner and immediately starts to grind against him. It isn’t hurried at all, just a sensual rocking as his partner’s hands come to rest on his ass, pushing Nico’s grey briefs down to get at the flesh beneath. They moan softly, almost gasping as they move together. 

Patrick remembers the first time he felt David’s erection pressing into the dip of his hip as they made out in the back room. The solid weight of David’s body firm against his own was intoxicating. 

His cock begins to stir, awakening quickly between the sight of the porn and the thought of David’s cock. 

_Oh_. So apparently his dick is into porn.

He presses a hand to his erection over his sweatpants, hissing at the firm contact. His hips roll up involuntarily, searching for more friction. 

On the screen, Nico kisses his partner, a wet mash of mouths that leaves a web of saliva as their lips pull apart. The partner smiles into the kiss, hands exploring Nico’s chest, rubbing over his nipples. 

David loves it when Patrick’s mouth closes around a nipple. Patrick remembers the noises that spilled from David’s mouth not two weeks ago as Patrick explored his body. David’s nipples were fun to tease. He liked holding his mouth over them and lapping with a warm tongue until they hardened and David cursed. 

From the nightstand, Patrick grabs the travel size bottle of lube, pulling his sweats down just enough so that his dick can spring free. He watches the men on screen continue to grind and kiss as he squirts a glob of lube onto his palm and finally gets a slick hand on his cock. He moans, biting on his lip out of habit to stay quiet. 

Nico mouths down his partner’s chest, just like Patrick had done to David twice now, once at Stevie’s and once last week in this very bed. Patrick remembers how David groaned and thrust against him, making desperate little whiny noises that Patrick couldn’t get enough of. 

He starts to stroke himself steadily, up and down as he thickens further still in his grip. He loves it when David touches him like this. He’s so good at touching, feeling, stroking, teasing. Patrick’s cock jumps at the memory of it. 

Nico pulls himself lower, mouthing at his partner’s erection through a thin layer of black cotton. Patrick can’t help but think of David’s mouth and David’s cock simultaneously; the way it feels to have David suck him and how good David’s cock tastes. Patrick whispers and bucks up into his fist. 

David’s staying at Patrick’s tomorrow after work, and now Patrick feels positively hungry for him, like he’s been starved of that gorgeous, thick cock and warm wet mouth for years. 

Nico pulls his partner’s underwear down and licks up the length of his slender cock. Patrick grunts in frustration as he strokes himself, jealous of the men on screen because he wants David’s cock in his mouth _right now_ and twenty four hours is such an unreasonable amount of time to wait for it. 

David tastes like expensive soap and sweat, the taste bitter in all the best places on Patrick’s tongue. He wants to tease David for hours, just lick and suck and taste until neither of them can take it any longer. 

Patrick gasps. God, he’s not going to last much longer. With a free hand he hits fast forward on the twenty minute video, idly wondering how long he and David will last the first time they have sex. 

Nico rolls off the bed and climbs onto the armchair next to it, face the backrest. His partner kneels behind him, rubbing at his ass before diving between the cheeks. 

Patrick hits play quickly. 

David did this to him that night, and Patrick had been swept out to sea by the sensation. In theory it shouldn’t be hot and it shouldn’t feel good, but in practice he’d rutted back against David’s probing tongue until he was shaking. 

The camera moves to a below shot, right beneath Nico’s ass as his partner’s chin fits in the space between his cheeks like it belongs there, like his face was made to be there. 

Patrick moans and strokes himself quicker. He can’t wait to do that to David, to spit and lick and taste and make David come undone. 

Fuck, he’s close. He hits fast forward again. 

On screen, Nico’s partner quickly stands and pulls his own underwear off. Patrick presses play quickly, just as he slides into Nico’s ass as he grabs onto the back of the armchair. They move together quickly, Nico’s moans getting louder and more desperate as he begs his partner to go deeper. 

Patrick wonders how deep David will want it. He wonders if he wants to be fucked slow and teasing or if he wants it hard. Patrick hopes he likes both, he wants to do both. He wants to pull David apart slowly, roll his hips into him as they hold each other, moving until they’re both exhausted, sweat dripping and arms shaking. He wants to fuck him, too. Wants to run his hands through David’s hair and tug as he rams into him as fast as Nico’s partner is currently doing, over and over again until he’s practically yelling. 

God, he even wants to be fucked. He didn’t know until recently, but he wants to be bent over and pushed back, he wants to be pried open and filled with the same ecstasy that’s currently all over Nico’s face. 

Without warning, Patrick comes all over his fist. He throws his head back and gasps David’s name twice before riding out his orgasm with a slack grip. 

He lays there panting for a few moments, chest rising and falling rapidly as he listens to the quiet tinny moans of the men on screen. 

Patrick swallows, mouth still incredibly dry, and reaches out to slowly close the lid of the laptop, silencing the video and leaving him to the sounds of his own breathing. 

“Yup,” he says softly to the empty room, patting the top of the closed laptop. “Definitely very gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
